mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Wishes,Until the Day We Meet Again
Best Wishes,Until the Day We Meet Again is the Series Finale of Ultimate Alien Best Wishes Until The Day We Meet Again 1.jpg|Vilgax defeating Cannonbolt Feedback Age 16.png|Feedback outside the train station MJ Omniverse 1.jpg|MJ's redesign Kicken Hawk vs Vilgax.jpg Episode:13 Overall Episode:280 Special Guest Stars:Sarah McGraw as Herself Jeffrey Clermont as Himself Previous Episode:MJ Next Episode:The More Things Change Part 1(Omniverse) Plot The episode begins after the opening credits.MJ is backing a bookbag full of items when Justin,Dom and Corey appear.Behind them is MJ's old friend Jeffrey.After a reunion,MJ's mom tells him that the train is at six and he'd better say goodbye to everyone.Then the Title appears on the screen."Best Wishes, Until The Day We Meet Again"Most of the episode is spent saying goodbye,but nobody is home.When MJ gets to the train station he is tierd and alone.When the lights come on.Everybody is there at the train station.MJ begins to tear up as the party starts too.Suddenly Vilgax appears,and isn't there to celebrate.MJ abruptly turns into Spidermonkey but is quickly defeated,as are Fourarms,Astrodactyl,Jetray,Cannonbolt and Lodestar.MJ rethinks hs strategy and turns into Way Big.But that also fails.Feedback soon cuts the lights to gain an edge.But he turns into Kicken Hawk.Kicken Hawk finally mangaes to defeat Vilgax,and turns on the lighs.MJ soon sees that the train is arriving.The Omnitrix times out just as he kicks Vilgax into space.MJ sadly walks to the platform,then turns around.Everyone he had seen was there holding a banner saying"Best Wishes,MJ"MJ waves to them one last time then bords the train,bound for Hoenn.He waves and yells"Best Wishes,Until the Day We Meet again"to the people chasing the train.Then the screen goes black and in green typing it says.End of Series Goodbye MJ.Then the episode ends with an extended end credits song mix. Major Events *Jeffrey Clermont makes his in person debut *Final episode of Ultimate Alien *MJ heads to the Hoenn Region alone Characters *MJ Smyth(main character in episode) *Jeffrey Clermont(first in person appearence;main character in episode) *Justin Nelson *Dom Palella *Corey Anderson *Morgan Price *Bonnie Smyth *Nick Majer *Nik Johnston *Azmuth *Sarah McGraw *Gary Oak *Samuel Oak *Aaron Clarke *Anthony Genoveese *Derek Melanson *MJ Smyth(dimesion 23) *Max Tennyson *Tetrax Shard(dimension 23) *SevenSeven(dimesion 23) *Azmuth(dimension 23) *Dr.Lunguni *Alfred Molina(cameo) *Argit(cameo) *Weegee *Sir George(flashback) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The King *Link *Cameron Foster *Liam *Logan Chimento *Mic Jagger(flashback) *Aiden Macie *Daniel Moore *Rooters(flashback) *Dr.Animo(flashback) *Psyphon(flashback) Villians *Vilgax Aliens Used *Astrodactyl *Cannonbolt(accidental transformation,selected alien was Feedback) *Lodestar *Humongosaur *Eatle *Way Big *Feedback *Kicken Hawk Alluisions *This episode shares a title with the Pokemon Best Wishes season finalie *The title of this episode comes from a quote in it Quotes Everyone"Bye MJ" MJ"BEST WISHES,UNTIL THE DAY WE MEET AGAIN!!" Trivia *This is the #2 MJ episode of all time *This is the #3 Feedback episode of all time(following MJ's Last Stand and Showdown Part 2) *This episode is on Dom's Favorite Episodes DVD *This episode has the most characters in it at 50 appearences in total(Characters,flashback characters,Vilgax and Omnitrix aliens) *First appearence of MJ's redesign *Dom and Justin get their redesigns in this episode as well *Cousin Lucy was scheduled to be in the episode but her role was cut due to time constraints *Ken Sugmori and Derreck J Wyatt begin as art directors starting next episode